


Angel with a Shotgun

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Song Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I watched a video on YouTube & had it stuck in my head ever since. Finally decided to write a drabble, and this is what I came up with. Is completely random, but I actually like what I wrote. So enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel with a Shotgun

> _I’m an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,_
> 
> _An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun._

He was more than she ever could imagine, he was saint and sinner. He had thrown away his faith, turned his back on those he called family, to stand alongside her, and fight the good battle. If love was what the world needed, then he would be it’s soldier…

> _Get out your guns, battle’s begun. Are you a saint or a sinner?_
> 
> _If love’s a fight then I shall die. With my heart on a trigger._
> 
> _They say before you start a war, You better know what you’re fighting for._
> 
> _Well, baby, you are all that I adore. If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

There he stood, shotgun in hand, coat blowing out behind him. The world’s soldier. Did he really know what he was fighting for? Yes.. He was fighting the good fight, fighting for her.  She was all he adored, and he was willing to die with his hand on the trigger…

> _Sometimes to win, you’ve got to sin. Don’t mean I’m not a believer._
> 
> _And major Tom will sing along. Yeah, they still say I’m a dreamer._

All is never fair in love & war. He watched as those he once called family fell down around him. To save lives, he did what he had to. To win, he had to sin, it was the only way. Despite it all he never stopped believing, even though those around called him a dreamer. All is never fair in love & war…

> _I’m an angel with a shotgun, Fighting ‘til the war’s won,_
> 
> _I don’t care if heaven won’t take me back.  
> _
> 
> _I’ll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._
> 
> _Don’t you know you’re everything I have?  
> _
> 
> _And I wanna live, not just survive tonight._

You watched as he threw away his faith, turned his back on his home. You had become his home, everything he had. He said he was finally living, but you knew it was a lie. He was surviving…

> _And I’m gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

You saw him fall, you saw the light go out. You saw the wings unfurl. He had hid them for too long, and now it was too late. After everything, he was the soldier that the world needed, dying with his heart on the trigger…

> **_He was an Angel with a Shotgun, fighting ‘til the war’s won._ **


End file.
